Who was my Dad?
by Reader Castellan
Summary: Goten asks Vegeta about his dad, Goku.


**Who was my Dad?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z**

**This story was requested by applefanfic. I hope you like it.**

* * *

Young Goten and Trunks were playing in the garden of Bulma's house. Trunks was running and Goten was trying to catch him. They were trying to run like normal human beings and that's why nothing more but some strong wind and loads of dust did they leave on their wake.

Vegeta was just leaning against a tree, eyes closed. He usually was never around when the children were playing but that day he was taking a break from his training.

Goten came to an abrupt halt and looked at Vegeta fixedly. He told Trunks that he was tired and Trunks shrugged at it. At that very moment Bulma called out for her son.

"I'll be back in a minute," Trunks said and went inside.

The other boy kept on staring at Vegeta with a troubled expression.

"Why are you staring at me, boy?" Vegeta asked. Goten was surprised as Vegeta's eyes were still closed. How did the man know?

Goten did not reply and Vegeta opened his eyes.

"I asked why you are staring at me," Vegeta said.

"Uncle Vegeta, who was my dad?"

Vegeta seemed to be thrown by the question. Obviously, Goten's mother should have had told him.

"You know who your dad was, kid. He was Kakarott, whom the others call Goku. Go and play now. I don't have more time," Vegeta replied and turned to leave.

"Wait Uncle Vegeta," Goten said.

Vegeta stopped with an annoyed expression on his face and turned to face the boy. He was surprised to see the child's bleak eyes.

Goten walked up to him and said, "I know his name was Goku. But who was he? Do you know him?"

"Why don't you ask your mother?" Vegeta growled.

"Mom never speaks about him. She breaks down if anyone even mentions him, and Gohan, Gohan is always blaming himself for his death. I've heard that you were my dad's rival and friend. That you understood him the best. That's why I am asking you."

Vegeta looked back into those sad black eyes of the boy. He clenched his fist. He did not like to show emotions but maybe…

He turned his back to the boy.

"I'm going to say this only once, Goten," he said.

"Yes Uncle Vegeta."

"Your dad, Kakarott, was a saiyan warrior. It's because of him that you are a saiyan too.

"Your dad was sent here to destroy this planet. However due to a fall, he hit his head and forgot his mission. Instead, he turned to saving and protecting the people of this planet.

"Your dad defeated many enemies of the earth and the universe yet he was never…proud. He sacrificed himself many times to save the planet and his loved ones without any hesitation.

"Kakarott was selfless, Goten. He often put the safety of earth in front of his family but that did not mean that he did not love his family. He did, more than any man can. He was a perfect warrior, very hard working and determined. It is because of this that he was always two steps ahead of me.

"He died trying to protect the earth from Cell. He took Cell to another place when he was about to self-destruct and died there. That's why your brother is always blaming himself for his death; if he had been quicker than maybe Kakarott would have been alive. That's what Gohan thinks.

"Kakarott thought that the earth was in danger till he was around and so he refused to come back to life."

Goten was literally crying now. He couldn't see his Uncle Vegeta's face but he had to ask.

"Did you hate him?"

Vegeta stiffened on the spot.

"I don't want to answer that."

Goten did not move. Vegeta turned to look at him and saw that he was looking at the other man expectantly. Vegeta could not refuse; the boy looked so much like his father…

He turned away from Goten again and replied, "Yeah I hated him. He was always ahead of me in everything, no matter how hard I tried, even though I was a prince and he a low class warrior.

"You know Goten, I have never admitted it but I loved him too. He was the only one who could understand me and my feelings. He was never proud of his victories and he was always ready to do anything for me, except giving me a battle, which I really wanted. Your dad was my best and my only true friend. We were rivals, yes, but we were friends too. Best friends."

Vegeta again became quiet. But that was because he was trying to stop his own stupid tears from flowing.

"Goten!" Trunks called from inside the house.

"Run along boy," Vegeta said, looking at him again. He had regained his composure. "And dare not tell anyone about this."

Vegeta was ready to leave but he felt a hand on his arm. He again turned to Goten.

The boy was smiling and gave him an abrupt hug.

"Thank you Uncle Vegeta. Thank you so much," the boy whispered.

Vegeta did not release himself. He sighed and placed a hand on Goten's head.

"Go and play now," he said.

Goten nodded and ran back inside the house.

Vegeta's eyes followed him inside and then turned to look at the sky.

"Why don't you return Kakarott?" he thought, "You still owe me a battle."

The sky did not reply. Vegeta shoo his head and took to the air.


End file.
